The Living Confusion
by followeroftheprince
Summary: After being banished Kaos created more original minions this time that weren't afraid to kill and did so very well. But what he doesn't know is after the first battle one gets a new objective that in order to be fulfilled requires the life of some of the Skylanders. Is it love, Power, or somthing else? Disclaimer: I don't own skylanders. Also before the wrong idea I don't do lemons
1. He has returned

AN: first of all the only reason I'm making this is to truthfully claim I made the first M-rated Skylanders fan fiction. Remember I don't do lemons nor do I think I make good fics but hey, some of you think what I write is good, so here. I will work on this more after Murauders Love. Oh I'm also looking for a beta reader for Murauders and if you have nearly ANY question just pm me so just a pet peeve of yours will be answered unless you think a few people might want to know the answer.

Skylands has been safe and peaceful for the past year since Kaos had been defeated but the Skylanders have grown a little impatient with how as of then they had to wait for there to be a need for them again. Since they were friends of war none of them could manage to find partnerships so they just spread far and wide keeping mind that at any time they could be called so the magic elements worked for the first month to create portals to access the core of light, but for the next 11 months the only use for the portals was to be a constant reminder of the adventure they shared together. Although unlike the others the 8 element dragons stayed together near the core of light due to how each element can access the portals communication properties easier then the magic's alone could.

"Hm." Whirlwind grumbled. She and Spyro were out adventuring the nearby sky islands to attempt to occupy themselves, which the attempts weren't working.

"What's wrong whirlwind?" Spyro asked. Because of the fact that Spyro and whirlwind did this often they created a strong connection but not a relationship though Spyro did have plans on attempting to change that.

"It's just that this seems to be all that our lives are since Kaos was defeated." Whirlwind explained. They recently stopped to rest for a while just to look at the view a nearby cliff side had though even with it they didn't notice the darkness coming from the other side of the mountain.

"Well there still are the Cyclops's and the Trolls and the Drow to fight sometimes." Spyro said attempting to cheer her up.

"But even they fell into line once we beat Kaos on fear of dieing." Whirlwind said getting even deeper into her now constant states of depression.

"Well it could be-wait are you making another storm cloud?" Spyro asked noting how out of nowhere it seemed to be getting darker even though the sun was in the middle of the sky and getting scared because if she did then that means he might not have enough time to get away before it turns to a thunder storm.

"No why?" Whirlwind asked looking a little excited.

"I think Kaos is back then." Spyro said as a dark cloud covered the sun causing Spyro and Whirlwind to jump from their perch and fly to the core as fast as they could manage.

-Inside the Cloud-

"Finally after all that time TRAPPED at the pathetic planet I HAVE RETUUUURNED" Kaos kept ranting but for the sake of not wasting time I won't write it.

"You do know they can't hear you right? And are you sure making more copy minions will work this time?" Glumshanks asked. Since they managed to find a portal that Kaos used to teleport himself permanently back (Unless he gets sent away again) He created more minions that Glumshanks guessed was still just versions of the already there Skylanders

"They can't hear me that is true BUT my MINIOOOONS can." Kaos said a bit too dramatically. After he said that the chamber doors opened and in walked in 33 monsters that didn't look like copies of any of the Skylanders.

"Yes Lord Kaos?" Asked the front most one. He seemed to be some sort of green armored creature in which his armor itself seems to be segmented like an ants carapace. His head has no noticeable mouth and his eyes seem to be smooth yellow glass plates while near where his feet would have been just end in a stump on the armor except with 2 points that are most likely some sort of toe or weapon. Although amongst all of that his most noticeable feature is how he has 2 smooth jet-black spiders like appendages, which end in green points.

"I need you to show Glumshanks a "demonstration" of your current POWEEEEEERRRR." Kaos instructed him to do. After he said that he pulled a lever next to him to make 2 Cyclopes, 4 Drows, 10 Chompies, and a goliath Drow. As far as they know if they beat this green thing then they would get something. So as soon as they saw him they did their types of attacks.

"You insult me using these pathetic things you know?" The green thing said before the chompies reached him. Due to their will to eat nearly everything the chompies managed to reach him first constantly biting. "Die." He said before opening a small area where his face would have been and launching out a green liquid that hit one. Upon contact it slowly melted away at its body letting the organs and his brain it's self-slip out of the evaporating carcass eventually getting eliminated by the acid along with the rest. Then he impaled the other two closest with his spikes quickly killing all brain functions with a loud crack as the spikes drove their way throughout the thick bones in their skulls and made his spikes keep going until they drove all the way through their spines then using those carcasses to smash the guts out of one that got a little close to him. Then taking his spikes he launched said spikes at the others creating large holes where their flesh resided leaving the corpses to drain all of their blood onto the ground before the two remaining started ripping through what was left of their bodies in their little hunger spree before getting cut short by two spikes piercing their throats in which the green thing just left them there to either suffocate or bleed out, either way they weren't going anywhere soon.

"Next." Green said confidently. Not even a second after he said that the 4 Drow surrounded him to attempt to take him down that way. "Foolish move." Green said then aimed his spider appendages at two of them launching a spike, which they blocked with their hands but at the cost of the spike barely piercing their hands. Soon after that their hands started corroding till all that was left was the lifeless bone. He then jumped at the one with the corrosion a his right quickly grabbing it's head, putting his feet upon the Drow's shoulders and ripping his head off. After which he quickly jumped to the other corroded one and bludgeoned his head with the other one's head. After getting over what they just saw the remaining 2 jumped at him, spears aimed to kill him fast but instead he jumped over them letting them fly right into his spikes impaling them with a satisfying ripping sound then throwing the corpses over after injecting corrosion venom into them to create corrosive water balloons at the 2 Cyclopes the corpses popping on contact spraying the venom on the two turning them into another stain on the ground.

After killing those, the Goliath started charging at Green (Just so you know that isn't his name) with his shields out protecting him from Green's venom. "That's not enough bitch." Green mocked once again jumping over the target but this time impaling him in the shoulders putting just enough venom to weaken them before ripping the arms off the Goliath letting the stumps spew their green blood for a few seconds before impaling him with his sharpened (He used his venom which he can control to do so) arm bone skewering his brain then stabbing a few other area's turning him into a literal blood fountain. After which he laughed then returned to the others, which hadn't moved the entire time.

"And that Glumshanks is just one of them and they don't have those restrictors that prevents any messy deaths and instead HE knows how to use their own bodies as weapons HAHAHA I'M A GENIUS" Kaos gloated.

"That was not what I expected at all from your minions." Glumshanks said instantly regretting saying that.

"Wait what did you expect?" Kaos said obviously mad.

"…To see another group of copies that were going to die fast." Glumshanks said very fast hoping he would miss hear.

"WHAT!" Kaos yelled.

-At the Core of Light-

"Guys we got a problem!" Spyro yelled attracting the other dragons attentions. "Somehow Kaos has come back and I got a feeling he got better at this." With that they all went to their element portals and used the magic imbedded in them to call all of the Skylanders who very shortly after started teleporting in.

"EHEHEHEHE HEARD KAOS BACK WHO SHOOT!" The always overly loud trigger-happy said pointing his guns at nearly everything, including the clouds, sun, Core of Light, and the other Skylanders.

"I thought we banished him?" Gill grunt complained while ignoring how trigger-happy was hitting him with his weird coins (hey look the starter pack was the first few to talk)

"I was just getting used to being able to relax" Said Sunburn who recently set trigger-happy on fire for hitting her with a coin(because I want to in this fic Sunburn is a girl)

"Well at least once again we can do this toge- BUUUURRRP" Erupter started saying before burping out some lava.

"Watch where you're aiming that thing." Camo (who also is a chick…I just feel that there aren't enough girls and I love working with pairings) complained because he almost burned her.

"So-Urp" He once again burped.

"Heh I forgot what it was like doing this…hopefully he didn't get better" Spyro said now knowing how he was very, very wrong.

**AN: Well this was fun but back to Lux.**


	2. The core goes now

**AN: Warning, I am putting descriptions (bad or good that's up to you) any time a new minion appears there will be two near the start. Skip it if you must.**

**Bold words in the middle of text are char descriptions.**

**-In Kaos's castle-**

"How much longer in till we reach the core?" asked the shadow known as Darash. **Darash is a being that seems to be completely consistent of a single sentient black cloud. Many of his ally's assume that he isn't just a cloud due to how he is never seen flying although he has been seen to go upwards-impressive distances, he doesn't separate into more then one pieces and he is able to create sound. When attacking this death element minion had 6 blades attached to tentacles that shoot from the clouds. The complete distance that the tentacle is able to travel is unknown but it has been seen to travel farther then 25 feet at times. The coloration of the blade and the tendrils are also completely black so it is hard to tell if he brings them out.**

"Okay you already asked me that FIVE FUCKING TIMES! So how about you just bugger off and talk to your "girlfriend" or something." Nife the black equine creature complained.

**Nife is a solid almost black pony like creature with draconic wings on his back. The front of his wings are bladed well enough for him to be able to cut through an oak tree easily and keep flying at about the same speed. With very, very small hooks on the inside of the wings Nife is able to hook his wings together to make them look similar to a type of black cape should he need to seem easier of a target. Should he flap his wings he is able to launch needles towards where he flaps and a nice little projectile. He has sharp white teeth and a black horn on his head to use as a weapon should the need arise. He has a short black mane and his left ear was broken one-third off the top by another one of Kaos's minions while they were fighting. His tail is long; black, has dark gray strips in it, and is somewhat pointed although it can't be used as a weapon. He is of rash nature, attacking most entities without questioning anything about them, which has led to him getting in quite a few fights with his teammates. He is of the death element.**

"She isn't my girlfriend! That doesn't even make physical sense." Darash complained. He (?) and Mirike tend to be together longer then they are around other ones of the minions.

"You don't make any physical sense. We never see you take off the ground for long and yet no one has ever seen your body, just your tentacle thingies." Masuk commented.

**Masuk is a reptile like creature with green scales. In his left hand he holds a hose like object, which gains a bulk at the end with a trigger a little farther back up the hose to activate it. At the very front of the hose there are three bayonet like blades for use if something needs to get stabbed. Following the hose to his back shows it is connected to a metal backpack like item with a dome on it. The hose is able to suck most small matter including pieces of the nearby walls, roofs and floors. What he sucks up with then proceeds to move to the dome in which it will either be given an elemental effect similar to Masuk's element, or if there are ally's nearby he is able to use their elements. An example is if he manages to suck up dirt he could turn it to mud by adding his water element to it. If he sucks up a stick and there is a fire ally nearby he would turn it into a flaming projectile. The hose seems to be five inches wide with the front changing to seven.**

"Would you children stop bickering and prepare? You all will be needed to distract the Skylanders while I takedown the crystal and if you kill one another before the fight it will make this quite a bit harder." Arug said. His job was to take down the core of light in order for Kaos to try and obtain the eternal sources again.

**Arug is the green creature from before.**

"Attention minions we have almost reached the drop-off point so prepare to fight!" Badoom yelled.

**Badoom is a round silver creature with an indent where his mouth would be looking like a speaker. He is able to create sound waves that can vary in pitch from lower then anything can hear to high enough to break not only glass but also bones and has been known to destroy ears and eyes. This tech monster has no noticeable eyes yet has been known to act as though he can see through his speaker thing. Protruding from the bottom of him is two very flexible spikes, which he uses to move about. he does not, have the best name.**

"Alright guys, let's begin." Arug said before they all got surrounded in a bright blue light.

-a few minutes earlier at the core of light-

The Skylanders have been using the blimp at the island to remove everybody, except the sheep, from the island to make sure no one gets hurt except for those who need too. "Is everybody off the island?" Spyro asked Whirlwind. Whirlwind was with the other air Skylanders to make the blimp go faster with their wind powers.

"Yep there shouldn't be anyone else but us and the sheep." Whirlwind joked kicking a sheep away.

"Is there any plan as to how we are to defend the core?" Stealth elf asked from somewhere.

"I was thinking we could wing it." Spyro said flaring his wings.

"Humor will not save you in battle." Stealth elf said before Spyro guessed she left.

"Well should she be right there has been something I was meaning to tell you." Spyro said to Whirlwind.

"What is it?" Whirlwind said with curiosity in her voice.

"I think-" Spyro started saying before getting body slammed by a robotic dragon. The dragon proceeded to cling on to Spyro attempting to stab him with the pointed end of its tail.

"Let's begin this fight already." Badoom yelled to tell the others to attack.

Spyro managed to flick the dragon off of him making it land near Badoom. "You do understand it's only two of you versus a lot more of us?" Spyro pointed out to the two.

"What, it's ob-" Badoom started saying before turning and not seeing the others. "For the love of, get your asses down here!" Badoom yelled loud enough for Kaos to hear in his fortress. Soon after the others teleported down to join their two companions. "What kept you?" Badoom questioned.

"Traffic. Now let's begin." Lavurch said.

**As the name might suggest Lavurch is a creature made completely out of lava. Due to his lack of anything else, most of the time Lavurch looks like a lava ameba as he moves about the ground. He has the capabilities to bend and move his body in shapes like spears, arms and hands, walls and other such things. He is unable to break his body apart though so he can't through himself. Because how he is a living lava being he can't be cooled down and harden unless you take a part off of him then the smaller part will become normal lava. He is able to absorb nearby lava until he is a certain size. He is actually of a laid back nature countering his fiery appearance. He is of the fire element.**

After Lavurch said that the two sides began their attacks, even though the Skylanders were curios as to where the creatures came from because Keos wouldn't be smart enough to make something original or even partialy original. As they fought the Skylanders noticed that when they got hit they gained a wound depending on what hit them, which was strange because it used to just be that they felt pain and got a bit weaker. At the same time as the fight Arug was crawling throughout the inner mechanics of the core to find a single gem in the machine. _"This is so stupid I am probably the best fighter of all of us and yet I'm the one who is sneaking in to break this stupid gem." _Arug thought as he managed to find the gem. _"Breaking this should make the machine very unstable to the point of implosion, or explosion."_

After some time he wandered upon his target. He then went as close as he could to the gem without risking falling in the lava below. Once he reached a good distance he quickly took on of his spikes and impaled the gem. As soon as his spike pierced it a light shone through the crack of the gem that was getting brighter every second. _"Wait they said ten seconds after impaling it would blow. I'm still here" _Arug thought before the gem collapsed on it's self in an implosive way then quickly blew up destroying the entire core of light and whatever was in it except for the artifacts and the eternal sources, the artifacts got scattered once again the same with the essences.


End file.
